A Darker Shade of Love
by MoreQuirkyThanJuno
Summary: Kim misses Jared. Jared misses Kim. Kim's best friend Brooke has been dreaming for months on getting them back together. But maybe something will keep them apart that Brooke never anticapated. Maybe it will keep Brooke from her own happiness. PxBrooke KxJ


**Bpov**

Six months.

Six whole months since Paul and I became a legitimate couple.

Six months since I had someone to hold my hand in the hallways and carry my books everyday. (Even though I insist PDA is stupid and I can carry my books myself, he never listens! Secretly, I think he knows it still makes me happy.)

Six months since I spent every Friday night in his basement playing tonsil hockey. (I'm winning.)

Six months since I haven't stopped smiling.

Six months since Kim or Jared have smiled.

At the school dance Paul finally told me he was a werewolf and explained to me what imprinting was. It meant that we were supposed to be together for the rest of our lives. He also told me that Jared had imprinted on Kim.

So why weren't they together?

Because they're both stupid nincompoops! That's why!

Jared (who is also a werewolf if you didn't already guess) thought he was going to hurt Kim the way his alpha, Sam (yup, werewolf) scared Emily (Sam's imprint) when Sam lost his temper and ripped her face. So, Jared made himself stay away from Kim even after Sam said it was safe.

That was until; Kim blew up and told him off for being a jerk in front of the entire school. Then, Jared ran outside to profess his undying love for her and found her in the arms of an annoyingly perverted rich boy.

Sucks to be them, don't it?

Now, Kim is dating some preppy loser named Steven and Jared lost out just because of timing. I need to get some smarter friends.

But do you know what really fries my France, and grills my cheeseburgers?

They won't do anything about it.

Seriously, neither of them will budge any further into getting back together.

This was a problem I was addressing with Paul while we were at Emily's house eating homemade chocolate chip brownies.

"Seriously, I am tempted to meddle more than Scooby Doo!"

"Don't meddle! You know Kim will get upset and you'll only hurt someone!" Paul warned me like he was so high and mighty.

"Or, it could do everyone a lot of good and we could get our best friends back!" I cheered enthusiastically.

Sam Ulely, Embry Call, and Jacob Black were all talking about some Bella chick who was dating a vampire dude. I never met the guy but, Jake held a very personal grudge against him.

Quil (the newest and by far the most annoying member of the pack) was showing Emily a birthday present from his imprint Claire's mom. Claire was only three years old which my sound creepy if you went around telling people she was a seventeen-year old's soul mate, but Quil won't see her in _that _kind of way for a long time.

So, now he was more like a free babysitter for Claire's mom and who could argue with that?

"What is it, Quil?" Emily asked with interest, her once beautiful face torn by long scars.

"Ta da!" Quil said and pulled out from a gift-wrapped box what looked like a Prada knockoff.

"Is that a purse?" I asked while Paul was suppressing laughter.

"No, Brooke…" Quil sighed and rolled his twinkling brown eyes at my incompetence.

"It's a manbag!" He proclaimed proudly puffing his chest out like a knight who had just sleighed a particularly feisty dragon.

Everyone in the room burst into a fit of laughter. Only Emily took pity on poor confused looking Quil.

"Oh, sweetie there's no such thing as a manbag. What you have there is a purse." She said sweetly and patted his broad shoulder.

"Anyway," I said trying to redirect Paul's attention to me not that it was ever an issue getting his attention, "I want to try to get them to work it out." I confirmed with a proud smile.

"Trust me; nobody wants it to work out more than me." Paul said softly pulling me closer and gently pulling my chin up to face him better.

"Not only is Jared my friend but I always have to listen to his whiney thoughts about 'the one that got away'. It really is pathetic."

Aww. My sweet guy.

I just rolled my eyes at Paul's attempt at sympathy. Personally, I couldn't really blame him. If Jared wasn't going to do anything about his problems he shouldn't be complaining to his pack brothers.

As Kim's best friend I do mostly blame Jared. I know that's bias but he was the one who didn't at least _try _to mend things between the two and now thanks to him Kim is dating the world's biggest tool!

Steven is the worst human being I have ever met! He kicks puppies and, drowns baby caterpillars, and sets children's hospitals on fire! Not that I can prove any of this! Yet.

"Oh no!" Emily squealed.

"What is it?! Quil's shoes don't match his manbag!" Paul feigned shock and everyone including Quil cracked up laughing.

Just as I went to help Emily clean up the dish she dropped that made her scream, Jared walked in.

He gave me the same sad expression he got every time Kim is brought up and sluggishly made his way over to the overstuffed tan couch in the family room. It seemed his butt was super glued to that couch ever since Kim dumped him. Emily didn't mind but, I think Sam was annoyed about not having enough alone time with his fiancé.

"Hey." I said as kindly as I possibly could.

He sighed and waved with little effort to express any kind of emotion.

That's it; forget what Paul says I knew I had to get Jared and Kim back together.

Now the tricky part was actually doing it.


End file.
